


Love and Christmas

by a123



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent fest, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Modern AU, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: Some unrelated one shots for the Vicbourne advent fest! Not one every day, but a couple here and there





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series or any of the characters in Victoria

"Victoria, hang on, I, uh, got you something,"

Victoria was just about to head to bed after yet another successful Breaking Bad marathon with her roommate (that she was totally not in love with), when his gentle touch on her arm stopped her. 

Crap! she thought. The one person she wanted to get something really special, and she was so wrapped up in the politics of presents for her mother and stupid step-father and completely forgot to get something for the only person in her life that mattered. 

Lying through her teeth, she said "I got something for you too!"

"Oh?" he said quirking up an eyebrow in surprise. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Neither did you!" she pointed out with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Fair point. Okay, here it is, open it!" 

He placed a beautifully wrapped box in her lap, adorned with a perfectly tied bow.

She almost didn't want to open it because it was already so beautiful, but she couldn't disappoint the excitement radiating from William next to her.

She couldn't help releasing a soft gasp when she unwrapped a beautiful telescope.

"Oh, William, this is -"

"I remember how you said you liked to look at the stars but didn't know too much about them, and I thought this was a good place to start," he said softly, looking at the telescope and bringing his eyes to meet hers.

Victoria felt tears welling up in her eyes and placed the telescope back in the box delicately. 

She looked into his eyes and knew, despite his beautiful gift, that she would never have to star gaze again, since she already saw the universe in his eyes. This man knew her very soul, and he was inches from her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," she whispered.

He smiled, and obliged

Here we go, she thought. Gathering of her courage (and trying to ignore her pounding heart), she grabbed his hands and used them to pull him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him full on his lips. 

He froze against her, and then took her by surprise by reacting passionately. Winding his fingers through her hair he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart after minute, foreheads touching, each of them breathless.

Victoria brought her hands up and cradled his face. 

"Happy Christmas, William. I love you."

"Happy Christmas, Victoria. I love you, too."


	2. Snowman

Victoria kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys into the dish by the door. It was a long day at the office and she wanted nothing more than to demolish the bottle of Pinot Grigio she bought last week.

She heard a shriek and her head snapped in the direction of the living room.

"William?" she called out.

Suddenly, the house was filled with a familiar piano melody, which is to be expected this time of year, especially given the circumstances of her life.

What was not expected was the scene she walked into.

William, her beautiful mess, was singing and dancing to the great delight of their two year old daughter, who was sitting before him, giggling. William sang every word her favorite song perfectly.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_   
_Come on lets go and play_   
_I never see you anymore_   
_Come out the door_   
_It's like you've gone away..._   
_We used to be best buddies_   
_And now we're not_   
_I wish you would tell me why!_   
_Do you want to build a snowman?_   
_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

  
_Okay_ \- hi!" William finished, snapping upright and turning beet red.

"Well well well, what's going on here?" Victoria said, suppressing laughter of her own, scooping up their daughter and planting a kiss on her cheek, eliciting giggles from her.

"Ah, well, you see, umm," William stammered helplessly.

Victoria smiled, walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Just so you know, I'm never gonna let this go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that song is going to be stuck in your head all day, and for that I apologize.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it otherwise, and thanks for reading!!


	3. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some carollers come to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post from tumblr:
> 
> http://meltoria-1837.tumblr.com/post/154395048922/victoria-a-year-ago-i-lost-my-dear-husband

_Ding dong!_

"I got it! Don't move I'll just be a - argh!" William cried out from the kitchen, followed by a large crashing of pots.

Victoria grumbled to herself. She has just gotten comfortable on the couch, which is no easy feat for a seven months pregnant lady. But, if she knew her husband (and she most certainly did), that clanging of kitchenware definitely meant a huge mess was just created. She had sent him in there to make her a cake, and did not want to take him away from the important task.

"It's fine, I'll get it!" she called back to him, hoisting herself off the couch and waddling to the door, muttering a deadly curse on the heads of whoever was ringing their doorbell at 9:30 at night.

She turned the lock and was greeted by seven women dressed as Dickens villagers, holding little carol books.

 _Oh good God_ , Victoria thought to herself.

_"Oh come, all ye faithful, joyful and triu-"_

"I'm going to stop you right there," Victoria interrupted, holding her hand out, cutting off the carollers, much to their great shock . "The little one in here has finally stopped kicking me, which means I have a prayer of getting a good nights sleep, but that's not going to happen if you insist on screeching out another over sung holiday melody!" she hissed at them.

The carollers stood, dumbfounded, and Victoria was about to reach for the door to slam when one of the ladies reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh you poor dear," she said, looking at her large belly and rubbing her hand in comfort.

Victoria stared at the woman, and suddenly, to her great embarrassment, burst into tears at the simple kindness.

"I-I'm sorry for y-yelling a-at you!" she wept hysterically. _Damn these hormones, they make me crazy!_ she thought. She heard William moving around in the kitchen, and then an idea popped into her head. She decided to have a bit of fun with the whole situation.

"It's just hard this time of year, you know?" she said, eliciting concerned murmurs from the carollers. "Especially because my life just seems so empty now." She put on her best forlorn expression, and looked out into the falling snow. "A year ago I lost my dear husband, William," she said wistfully.

"Would you quit telling people I'm dead?" William called from the kitchen, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

Victoria leaned in close to the woman that still held her hand and whispered "Sometimes I can still hear his voice."

The look of confusion and shock on the woman's face will forever stay with Victoria as she closed the door and laughed loudly. She turned around to see William.

Hands on his hips, he gave her an exasperated look. "Are you happy, now?"

She waddled over to him and gave him a kiss. "Extremely."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas work party plus Karaoke leads to an embarrassing night. Inspired by Bridget Jones's Diary.

Victoria woke up with her head pounding and three new texts from Emma.

_Good morning, rock star!_

_How's that head of yours feeling?_

_Last night was amazing, please text me when you remember it._

_Last night?_ Victoria thought. _What was last night_?

Memories hit her brain like a freight train.

The company Christmas party.

Spiked eggnog.

Karaoke.

 _Oh_.

Victoria groaned and pulled the covers back over her head, wishing her bed could swallow her up whole.

She did not want to remember how much alcohol she drank last night.

She really did not want to remember just how William Melbourne looked in his grey tweed jacket and green bow tie.

And she especially did not want to remember how she had drunkenly serenaded him with a particularly off pitch version of "Without You."

"This one's for you, Billy Melbourne!" she had slurred into the microphone as she blew him a sloppy kiss.

 _No no no no no_ , Victoria frantically thought as she reached for her phone to call William and come up with some excuse.

Her and William were very close. Everyone in the office saw the two of them together, and there was gossip of course, but the truth of it was Victoria was in love with him and she didn't think he would ever reciprocate her feelings. Besides the obvious age difference, William liked his solitude. They spent many late nights together, finishing up work and sometimes grabbing a bite to eat, but they had never crossed the line between friends and something more. Victoria felt like she barreled through the line and burned it on her way over.

She was just about to send him a text when she heard a knock at her door. Confused, she got out of bed (after a quick glance in the mirror), and was stunned to see the man in question standing at her door.

"William, I -" she began, but was stopped by William's hand.

"Hang on, I can't find it, give me one second," he said with a frown, scrolling through his phone. "Ah! Here it is," he said, finding whatever he was looking for, and looked up at her with a grin. "I'm not much of a singer, so I figured I would let Miss Dion handle this one," he said, and to Victoria's great shock, his phone began to serenade her with "All By Myself."

They stared at each other in silence while Celine crooned about her lonely life, and Victoria was left wondering what on earth was going on.

William paused it after the chorus, and shifted uncomfortably. "The beginning doesn't really have meaning, but the chorus is what I wanted to show you. Your performance -"

"Don't remind me," Victoria groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

She felt his hands find their way under her chin and lift her head up so she was looking right at him. His eyes were dark and intense, and Victoria's heart nearly burst out of her chest when he leaned in ever so slowly and brought his lips to hers.

It seemed like forever until they parted, and William smiled down at her.

"Can't live, if living is without you," he started to sing, with a cheeky grin.

Victoria rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, but pulled him inside. "Let's leave the singing to the professionals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of a drunk Victoria calling William by a totally out of character nickname varient of his name. And while William is William Melbourne: Human Disaster, all bets are off when Victoria drinks :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Christmas Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a typical night between Victoria and William

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes, you are. You are watching me watch this movie, and it's making it very hard to concentrate."

"I can't help it! I can't believe you have never seen Die Hard."

"Die Hard is not a Christmas film, Victoria."

"Die Hard is totally a Christmas film! Hello, the whole event happens at a Christmas party?"

"A Christmas party in a film does not a Christmas film make."

"Besides the fact that this is a Christmas classic, this is a movie that everyone must see at some point in their life. What have you even been watching this whole time?"

"Well I have been trying to watch Die Hard, but someone keeps distracting me."

"You missed my favorite part! We have to go back. Where is the remote?"

"You threw it across the room after I sat on it and messed up the channels."

"Oh, right. Well you can't really blame me. It took me 45 minutes to figure out how to hook up your DVD player, and all of my efforts were thwarted in two seconds by your magnificent butt."

"Don't call my butt magnificent."

"Gorgeous, then."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Victoria."

"I mean it, William, the right pair of jeans and you could become Prime Minister."

"Well now we've missed half the movie, we have to start over. Did you find the remote yet?"

"Got it! Okay if we are going to start this over, we have to do it right."

"Exactly, which is why I think you should be in a different room when I watch it."

"Now that is just ridiculous!"

"Well if we are to make it through this movie, I can't have you distracting me!"

"William!"

"Victoria."

"Fine, but next time you pick the movie, I'm going to send you straight to the Tower of you think about distracting me with your usual antics, since concentration is suddenly very important to you."

"Then again, my usual antics are much more interesting than Bruce Willis."

"William, stop it."

"Stop what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Hard is totally a Christmas film! And William is such a cheeky bastard :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day :)

Even though she was well past the age of believing in Santa Claus, Victoria couldn't help but wake up excited on Christmas morning. The excitement of giving gifts, eating a delicious Christmas turkey, and opening up Christmas crackers was always something to look forward to.

Christmases growing up were never overly festive, just festive enough to be distinguished as a holiday. Victoria decided when she moved out of the house that she would make each Christmas special to make up for the many sad and lonely Christmases she spent alone.

She was having all of her friends and family (that she liked) over tonight for dinner, and she had a lot of work to do. Christmas Eve was spent at Ernst's house, and he cooked a beautiful pot roast with all the fixings, and she wanted her dinner to be just as mouthwatering. She sighed, a bit reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed, and went to get out, but was stopped by a weight across her stomach.

"William," she giggled. "I'm never going to have the turkey ready on time of you wont let me out of bed."

William mumbled something incoherently, as he was lying face down into the pillow.

"What did you say?" Victoria said, amused at the sight before her.

William turned his head and peered his eyes at her through the mess of curls that fell onto his head. "I said it is Christmas morning and I would like to spend a few more minutes in bed with my beautiful wife."

Victoria's heart warmed at that. She never got tired of being referred to as William's wife, even though they have been married for a year now. She doesn't think they will ever leave the honeymoon phase, and she is perfectly fine with that.

"And I would love to let you have those minutes, but my turkey takes five hours to cook properly, and the oven must be unoccupied for those five hours, meaning the delicious side dishes I need to make need to be finished in three hours," she said, mentally ticking off what she needs to prep and what order it should go in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by William planting a kiss to the side of her forehead and drawing her closer to his side. "Then I don't see the harm in starting ten minutes later."

Victoria laughed and kissed the hands enveloping hers. William is definitely not a morning person, and will throw out all logic just for a few more minutes. "Come on, time to get up!"

William groaned, but relented his death grip on her and allowed her to get out of bed, getting out himself. He reached into a drawer in the nightstand and called after Victoria.

"Before you start, I want to give you your gift!"

Victoria came back into the room, eyes shining. "My gift?" she asked, eagerly. "What is it?"

William chuckled and handed her a small wrapped box. "You will have to open it to find out."

Victoria tore through the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful tiny black bird statuette, made entirely out of crystal.

Victoria looked up at William, her eyes filling with tears. She thought back to last Christmas.

_"Where are we going, William?" she asked, walking through the woods with linked arms._

_William merely smiled and said "You'll see."_

_They came to an opening, and all around them were trees filled with birds. William stopped them and stared at the birds for a bit._

_"Did you know that rooks mate for life?" he said, after a bit._

_Victoria shook her head, wondering where his mind was._

_He looked down at her, and took her hands in his. "I believe I am like a rook, and that I have finally found my mate."_

_Victoria gasped as he sank to one knee and pulled out a ring._

_"Victoria, this past year, you have given me so much joy. I thought I would never feel such happiness after the death of my son, but you gave me a reason to live once more. Will you marry me?"_

_Victoria pulled him up from the ground and kissed him until they were both breathless. "I will take that as a yes, then," William said with a laugh._

_He picked her up from the ground and spun her around, the two of them laughing in the snow._

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pathetic excuse for an advent fest, but I had fun writing these! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed them!!


End file.
